1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opening apparatus for a tailgate of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2011 053 331 A1 discloses an ejection device for a lid of a motor vehicle. The lid can be adjusted by a spring force from a lowered closed position into an open position. Damping elements are arranged in the ejection device and act as both rotational and linear dampers.
It is an object of the invention to provide an opening apparatus for a tailgate of a motor vehicle that suppresses overshooting of the tailgate after opening.